


Shrek, my world

by cvtieray



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay, Love, Multi, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtieray/pseuds/cvtieray
Summary: u and shrek fall in love 😳
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Reader





	Shrek, my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/gifts).



Era un fredda nottata di febbraio, e tu stavi tornando a casa dopo esserti ubriacat* a merda.

Ovviamente eri incosciente e non riuscivi bene a concepire cosa stesse succedendo sia a te, che a ciò che si trovava intorno a te.

In lontananza vedi una figura gigante.

Y/n: C-Chi sei?!..

Strano. Molto strano.

Sembrava.. un orco?

Verde, verde palude.  
Di quelle paludi sporche, quelle dove ci abitano gli ippopotami.

La figura si avvicina sempre di più.

Y/n: Tsk.. Stai lontano pezzo di merda!

Dici mentre barcolli.

Ma parliamoci chiaro: Dove cazzo vuoi andare? Sei ubriac* marcio fra

X: Non ti preoccupare, io sono qui per te

Senti le sue possenti braccia afferrarti, mentre tu, impotente, oramai ti arrendi.

Ti risvegli in una casetta di legno.

Y/n: Cosa succede..?

Dici toccandoti la testa.

X: Non sforzarti, sei ancora debole

Dice la figura rimettendoti sdraiat*.

Y/n: Ritoccami di nuovo con quelle mani che puzzano di cipolla e ti faccio saltare le orecchie da alieno

Dici, infastidit*

X: Cosa?

Y/n: Dicevo, grazie mille per avermi ospitat* qui!

X: Ah ecco

Y/n: Coomunque

Dici cercando di interrompere il silenzio, che hai creato tu perché sei una testa di minchia

Y/n: Come ti chiami?

X: Io.. sono Shrek.

Y/n: Oh, piacere di conoscerti, Shrek.

Shrek: Sì.

Ma che cazzo  
Cioè chi rispondi “sì” dopo ciò 😐😐

Infatti noti che ci sia qualcosa che non vada.

Y/n: Um.. Shrek? Tutto okay?

Shrek: ...

Y/n: ..Uhh, Shrek?

E tutto d’un tratto, le enormi e forti braccia di Shrek ti afferrarono.

Y/n: S-Shrek?!

L’ansia ti stava intorpidendo le spalle, il respiro ti iniziava a mancare e non riuscivi a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua espressione.

Cosa sarebbe stato in grado di fare?  
Dopotutto, sì, ti aveva salvat*, ma cosa voleva da te?  
Perché ti aveva salvat*?

Shrek: Ma tu..

Y/n: *Gasp*

Shrek: ..Sei il bianconiglio?

Chapter 1 End

**Author's Note:**

> hello guyz !! i hope u liked it it was verey hard to write 🥵


End file.
